Mending A Heart
by Frosty Brit
Summary: "I Don't want to see you anymore!" Those words stung Jack's heart, now Jack's determined to find out what happened to his favourite believer and try and mend his own broken heart. Angsty... Hurty... BenneFrost.
1. Prologue: I Don't Want To See You!

**Frosty: I'm Back Guys! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Cough***

**Ecrilthir and Slash: FROSTY! We told you no more Yaying! It makes you cough!**

**Frosty: Sorry, Thanks to Slash and Ecril I managed to publish this… while still being Ill… Hope you enjoy! I Dictated from what I had already written and gave a few more… while they typed. **

**Slash: I did the typing while Ecril made Coffee and Tea!**

**Ecrilthir: I Make nice coffee!**

**Slash: Yep! Even better Hot choc though! **

**Frosty: Just get on with the story!**

…**.**

* * *

**Setting: 8 Years after the Film.**

**Ages: Jamie (18) Jack (326) **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Warning: OOC (Jamie)**

**Paring: Jack/Jamie.**

**Prologue: I Don't Want To See You!**

* * *

Jack Frost was in a relatively good mood, he was off to see Jamie, The first kid to ever see him, or the first person to ever really get to know Jack. Jack had snow white hair and brilliantly blue eyes Jamie always said seemed to glow with mischief and wonder.

As Jack flew he realised it was 10 Years today that Jack had first Met Jamie, and 8 Jamie had first seen Jack. Jack decided that he'd stop off and grab Jamie a gift or something, so he withdrew a snow globe and threw it, an image of North's Workshop appearing briefly before Jack flew through, arriving at the workshop.

Jack looked around, there he saw North checking through 'The Book', the complete list of Naughty and Nice children of the World, the only thing no-one but North and the Head Yeti (who Jack often referred to as Phil), were allowed to go anywhere near, let alone touch.

"Hey North, Got anything to celebrate something awesome happening that I can have?" Jack asked rushing over, North Turned to face Jack, he wore his short shirt, so that the two Tattoo's on his arms could easily be seen, one Reading Nice and the other Naughty.

"Jack… let me see…. I know perfect thing!" North called, grabbing a large wrapped box and passing it to Jack, "I Hope Jamie likes!"

"How did you… Never mind… hey North can I Have another snow globe or two?" Jack asked, giving North a puppy dog look

"Take them my friend!" North smiled passing two snow globes to Jack who tucked one in his Pocket and threw the other one, jumping through the portal, present and all.

As Jack floated closer to Jamie's house, he noticed something odd, Jamie's window was closed. But on closer inspection It wasn't just closed, but locked and the curtains had been pulled. Almost as if Jamie didn't want to see Jack.

Jack shrugged, at least he could find out why Jamie was so closed off, or at least beforehand try and figure it out,

He was popular in school, with most of his friends believing in the guardians like him…. So I couldn't be that he was outcast….

Jack came to visit him every week or so…. So he couldn't be mad that Jack hadn't visited him recently, Or that he was felling lonely

Jack Wasn't late… so Jamie couldn't be mad about that.

He hadn't missed any important events, he came to both Jamie's and Sophie's Birthdays…. Even got them to North's Workshop for a surprise Party. So it couldn't be that.

Jack shook his head and decided to fly into Sophie's room and walk into Jamie's room. So Jack flew towards Sophie's room instead, landing inside he saw that Sophie wasn't there, he shrugged, Sophie often did strange things like this.

Jack then smiled as he walked onto The Bennett hallway, he could hear that Jamie's Mother was downstairs watching TV, Sophie was probably out at a friend's house.

Jack walked down the corridor to Jamie's door, he held out his staff and tapped the door lightly with the hooked end.

"What?" Jamie called, an aggressive tone in his voice

"Jam's open the door, Its your favourite Spirit!" Jack replied, leaning on the wall,

"Go Away Jack!" Jamie shouted,

"Jamie? What's up?" Jack asked, concern in his voice

"I don't want to see you anymore!" Jamie called back, his tone was cold.

"Why?" Jack asked standing up straight, "Just open the door and we can talk!"

"I Don't want to talk anymore, just go away and leave me alone forever!" Jamie called back.

"Jamie….." Jack breathed, "Please…."

"No Jack, just… go… NOW!" Jamie called, "I Don't believe in you anymore Jack…. Now Goodbye FOREVER"

"No…" Jack breathed, throwing the snow globe leaving the present behind.

Jack arrived in the south pole and collapsed to his knee's looking down at the snow, tears falling down his face.

"Why… Jamie…. Why" Jack cried as he curled up into a ball on the snowy ground.

* * *

**(Burgess)**

Jamie sat in his room, alone. He had a small smile on his face as he looked down at his mobile,

'_J-Dog, Weze be metin at the Lake – Boz' (_Translation – Jamie, we are meeting at the Lake – The Boss.)

'_I be there – J-Dog'_ (Translation: I'll be there – Jamie)

Jamie jumped up and walked out of his room, noticing that there was a wrapped gift on the floor, "Hmm… wonder what this is"

He looked at the label,

_To My Favourite Believer, _

_Jack. _

Jamie scowled and threw the present into his room,

"Mom, I'm goin' out, don't wait up!" Jamie called,

"Be careful" She called back,

Jamie walked out of the house and towards the lake, where his new friends waited. Now that he'd left his past behind, he could look forward to a better future…. With someone else, never wising things weren't as they were.

Jamie laughed as he saw his friend's hanging from the tree's that surrounded Burgess Lake, because that's what it was, Not Jack's lake as it was when he was younger, but Burgess Lake. A Lake owned by the people, not some idiotic, immortal teen.

* * *

**Scene!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Frosty: Back again!**

**Ecrilthir: Mhm….. Dam you being ill now I can't update MY stories!**

**Frosty: Mine are more popular**

**Slash: She got you there!**

***Ecrilthir Goes off to strop***

**Frosty: To warn you there are A LOT Of OC's in this story!**

* * *

**Full Names and Nicknames :**

**Guardians:**

**Jackson Overland Frost: Jack Frost**

**Edmund Aster Bunnymund: E. Aster Bunny. **

**Toothiana: Tooth**

**Nicolas St. North: North**

**Humans:**

**Jamie Alexander Bennett: Jamie (Gang Name: J-Dog)**

**Sophie Megan Bennett: Sophie**

**Monty Brian Jackson: Monty**

**Caleb Claude Clarke: Caleb**

**Claude Caleb Clarke: Claude**

**Pippa Alice Evens: Pippa**

**Cupcake Megan White: Cupcake.**

**Profiles of the gang at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Chapter One: The Plan.**

* * *

In the frozen wasteland of the South Pole, Jack continued to lie there for at least a Week before a glow of brilliant gold grabbed his attention, shining a bright light down on him,

'_Jack…..'_

Jack looked around, noticing that he was alone, "Who's there?"

'_Someone who is always there' _

Jack scowled and looked up, "Manny?"

'_Yes, It is I, Manny'_

"What do you want?" Jack asked, placing his head down on the snow again,

'_I Come for two reasons. One To get you back to work, and Two, to help you find peace with one Jamie Alexander Bennett' _

Jack breathed in deeply, "He'll never want to see me again"

'_Maybe, but you are not just one person, you have lived two lives, What if you could change to meet Jamie on his own turf?'_

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking up.

'_I Can reverse parts of the change temporarily, such as immortality and looks' _

"So I'll be human, and everyone will be able to see me?" Jack asked,

'_Yes, It may be strange at first… but it will help Jamie'_

"People… will see me… wait you only mentioned my Immortality and looks…. What about my powers?" Jack asked,

'_Hmm, that will be the only problem, you'll still be able to fly and wield ice, meaning that you'll need to continue freezing the world' _

"Is that possible?" Jack asked,

'_It is only temporary, but yes' _

"Will it hurt?" Jack asked,

Manny paused for a minute before answering, _'It will be very painful' _

Jack looked at his hands, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

**(With Sandy)  
**

Sandy was weaving Dreams above Paris in France, until he heard something in his head, a message from his 'father': Manny.

'_Sandy, I need your help. If you are willing come to Burgess and I shall explain' _

Sandy frowned, it wasn't often Manny, Master of the Guardian's, Lord of the Moon, Creator of Spirits, God of Many spirits, Asked for Help…. So he knew it must be serious, he immediately created his Bi-Plane and flew off towards Burgess.

As he arrived he saw Jack leaning against a wall, his hood drawn up. A light golden figure appeared a robe and hood covering his body and face.

"Welcome Sandy, Jack" Manny spoke softly,

_Hello Manny, HI JACK!_ Sandy spelled out above his head in golden letters.

"Sandy we have a problem, Jack if you would…. Reveal all" Manny spoke looking over at Jack,

Sandy frowned looking over at the young Teen 'Immortal' and Jack sighed,

"I still don't see why Sandy needs to be pulled into this" Jack replied, pulling down his hood.

Sandy would've gasped if not for the fact that he never made a sound.

Rather than the Sparkling white hair he'd expected atop Jack's head, there was a patch of Brown hair, styled to match Jack's old white style.

But that wasn't all, his eyes were also different, rather than pale blue they were brilliantly chocolate brown.

_Jack…. Your…. Human?_ Sandy asked,

"He is, Jamie Bennett Needs placing on the right path, the one he is on at the moment, will only lead to one thing, Death" Manny replied, "Jack has returned to his human form so that he can try and save Jamie, but there is one fault with his back story I'm creating, He needs a 'Father' "

_And you want Me?_ Sandy asked,

"You are the closest to Jack, and you are the first person to truly know who Jack is." Manny replied

_So what would I need to do?_ Sandy asked,

"You would need to simply be around for Jack, stay at home for most of the day and go to any of these, stupid Parent-Teacher meetings" Manny replied, "You will also need to be spending all the rest of your time completing Guardian Duties"

_Sound's easy enough_ Sandy shrugged,

"Then it begins" Manny called,

* * *

**Done!**

**Hope you guys Enjoyed!**

**This Chapter was mainly filler but we have lots of fun stuff to come!**

**Anyway Next Chapter Title: **

**The New Kid At Burgess High**

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Name: Karl King  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Eye Colour: Black  
Hair Colour: Black  
Nickname: Boz  
Role: Boss/Leader  
Sexuality: Straight**

* * *

**Name: Alexander Cart  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Eye Colour: Black  
Hair Colour: Green  
Nickname: Alli  
Role: Member  
Sexuality: Straight **

* * *

**Name: Jamie Bennett  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Nickname: J-Dog  
Role: Member  
Sexuality: Bi-Sexual**

* * *

**Name: Luke Rider  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Nickname: Riddy  
Role: Member  
Sexuality: Straight**

* * *

**Name: Harriet Jones  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Eye Colour: Black  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Nickname: Hazza  
Role: Member  
Sexuality: Straight**

* * *

**Name: Alice Potts  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Nickname: Alices  
Role: Member  
Sexuality: Straight**

* * *

**Name: Duncan Blake  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Eye Colour: Grey  
Hair Colour: White  
Nickname: Dunky  
Role: Member  
Sexuality: Straight**

* * *

**Name: Jack Rogers  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Nickname: Jacksta  
Role: Member  
Sexuality: Straight**

* * *

**Name: Axel Wilson  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Eye Colour: Grey  
Hair Colour: Grey  
Nickname: Ax  
Role: Member  
Sexuality: Gay (Closet)**

* * *

**Name: Jill Rogers  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Eye Colour: Black  
Hair Colour: Copper  
Nickname: Jilli  
Role: Member  
Sexuality: Lesbian (Closet)**


	3. Chapter 2: New Kid At Burgess High

**Back! I Hope you enjoy!**

**P.s: This is set around September time (Even though Easter is in March/April….)**

**P.p.s: I have done massive amounts of planning for this story, including creating a school timetable for both Jamie and Jack, so if you want to see it, let me know and I'll pop it up on my website with a link PM'd to you!**

**Chapter Two: New Kid at Burgess High!**

* * *

It had been a month since Manny had turned Jack back to his human form and Jack had finally managed to get into Burgess High school (With a massive back-story created by Manny and made real), Jack was finally ready for the mission ahead of him, he would be starting in the same Year as Jamie was in, as well as being in the same class as Jamie for several subjects including: Ethics, Art, Advanced Art, Science and Gym.

Jack and Alexander 'Sanderson' Moon had moved into a house near Jamie's around a minute walk or thirty seconds flight at Jack Frost speed. Jack Had to hand it to Manny, he certainly knew how to influence the world when he wanted to. But on this Day Jack had started to worry, not only would he be going to school (For the first time in his 326 Year Life), But it was also the first time he'd been in direct contact with the entire world (Or so it felt) In over 300 years.

As Jack walked down the stairs, he decided that no matter how long he was 'Human' he would never get used to sleeping or wearing socks and shoe's or even eating, which he had quickly found out, Humans needed to do.

He walked into the living room where his 'Father' Stood, Sandy had blonde hair and green eyes and stood around 5'11 he wore a long golden dressing gown and gold slippers, he waved to a Jack,

"Hey Sandy" Jack tried to speak calmly but his mouth betrayed his true feelings,

'Getting a bit scared Jack?' Sandy asked, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder,

"Yeah, I'm only about to go to school for the first time!" Jack replied, "And I'm bound to run into Guardians Guardians(1)"

'Hmm, I forgot about them, those kids will make this even hard, especially if one see's through our story, we'll just have to be careful' Sandy replied,

"I know, but…. What if I mess up, Jamie could hate me even more… and then there's Manny's warning" Jack replied, then he put on his best impression of Manny "The Path he is currently one can only lead to one thing, Death…. I mean if I fail, he'll die…. And It'll all be my fault…."

'You wont fail, do you know how I know that?' Sandy asked,

Jack looked up and shook his head,

'Because You are Jack Frost' Sandy replied, beaming 'And you never let someone who needs you down'

"Thanks Sandy…. Crap! Is that the time! I need to go, Bye Sandy!" Jack called as he rushed out of the door.

* * *

**(Burgess High: 15 Minutes Later)**

It was a normal uneventful start to the day for the students of the school who were going about their standard business, getting books from their locker, chatting or (In Luke Riders Case) stealing Lunch money from the unpopular kids, while Jamie watched.

Until the school doors were burst open by the wind, and in walked a lone teenager, he wore a black Leather Jacket with a Light Blue T-shirt, Black trousers and boots while his eyes were covered with Black sunglasses (Despite the fact there was no sun out), but his brown hair was easily visable,

"Which way to the principles office?" The New kid (Jack) asked,

"Down the hall and left!" One kid called, who on turning his head slightly, Jack realised was Caleb….

"Thanks" Jack replied walking down the corridor, noticing Jamie staring at him as he passed, a small smirk rose on his face.

"Who are you?" another kid called,

Jack turned to face them, raising his arms he replied, "I'm Jack Overland", he turned his back on them and pulled off his sunglasses, and placed them in his breast-Pocket, so that only one of the arm was in the pocket.

He walked down the corridor and arrived at the Principles office and knocked twice,

"Enter!" The Principle called, with that Jack opened the door And walked in, looking at the Principle. He was a elderly man who still had a fraction of brown in his grey hair and his face was lined, along with his grey suit and tie, he looked rather board.

"Ah, you must be the new boy, what is your name?" The principle asked,

"Jack Overland" Jack replied,

"Hmm, Overland…. Overland… ah here it is… Jackson Overland" The Principle looked through files on his desk before finding Jack's file, "Says here you're a top rate artist, and painter…. And your not bad academically, never been in any serious trouble and never been late, you seem like an almost perfect student…. Well then… Welcome to Burgess High!" The Principle held out his hand and shook Jack's.

"So can I go to class now?" Jack asked,

"Of course, if I remember correctly you have Gym first…. Here is a map of the school" The Principle handed Jack a map with all the Class rooms on and Jack looked down, he saw that the Gym was the other side of the school.

Jack said a quick bye to the Principle and then rushed off to his first ever lesson, Gym.

* * *

As Jack arrived he saw the Gym instructor had started to line up the students, "Now go get changed!" The coach called, he was a muscular bald man and had blue eyes, he turned to face Jack,"And what do you want?"

"I'm supposed to be in this class" Jack replied, passing him his timetable,

"Huh, so you're that Overland kid, you're a rare thing, a new kid coming to Burgess, most people can't wait to get out of this town" The coach told him, "Now then, what's your sport?"

"I…. don't really have one" Jack replied,

"Hmm, I'll put you on team Games then, this week it's the English game called Cricket" The Coach replied, "Now off to the changing rooms!"

Jack walked into the male changing rooms as most of the boys were walking out, they were wearing white T-Shirts and Black shorts, along with a pair of trainers.

Jack shrugged, he took off his leather Jacket and started to change, noticing that he was almost alone in the room, there was only around three others in the room (Including Jamie), Jack swiftly took of his trouser and put on the shorts and Trainers as he then noticed that he was now alone with Jamie,

"You must be the new kid" Jamie spoke outloud as Jack looked over at him,

"Yeah, Name's Jackson Overland" Jack replied,

"Phrfff, So what, here's some ground rule for surviving here, one: Don't get in the way of the Devil gang or it's members, Two: Being straight is the only way to live, if we find out your gay, then prepare for hell… do I make myself clear?" Jamie asked,

"Sure" Jack shrugged, walking out, felling his heart ache slight as he'd listen to Jamie's words, but so far he could only guess one reason Jamie had gotten rid of him:

Jamie Bennett hated Gays, Bi-Sexuals and Lesbians, he was Homophobic!

* * *

**Scene!**

**Just so you know, Jamie isn't A Homophobe…. **

**Hope you liked!**

**See you next time! (P.s: Special Lemons for My Love, His Tears and Rulers of Winter will be up at the latest Wednesday!)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Guardian's Guardian's

**Well I'm Back again! **

**So it seems I accidentally forgot to say who the Guardian's Guardians were but here it is: They are the children who fought alongside the Guardian's Against Pitch Black: Pippa, Jamie (Former), Sophie, Claude, Caleb, Monty and Cupcake as well as Jack (Because they wanted to have him there). **

**Anyway here is the link to Jamie and Jack's Timetables: **** frostybritfanfiction . weebly mending – a – heart – details . html****. Its also the site where any problems will be put up and where all the details of my stories are posted.**

**And on the note that I put Axel and Jill as Closet, where as I didn't put anything for Jamie, that's because he is out, so everyone (But the Gang) Know that he is Bi-Sexual. **

**And another note, Jack can speak fluent: English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Japanese and Polish (Thanks to Tooth and 300 Years alone)**

**Anyway I've gone on for long enough, Time to get back to school!**

**Chapter Three: The Guardian's Guardian's. **

* * *

After Gym Jack didn't see Jamie for an hour and half, in Drama class (Which Sandy had advised Jack to take as Jamie did), Jack walked into the class-room and noticed Jamie standing over with one group of Kids who he seemed to be arguing with, on closer inspection, Jack recognised Pippa, Cupcake and Monty among the group.

As he walked past he caught a fraction of Pippa's sentence,

"You Drove Jack away Jamie and all because of how you felt!" Pippa told him,

"So what, I don't need him!" Jamie called,

Pippa sighed, "That's what you never realised Jamie, you do need him and one day you'll realise that but he'll never come back because of what you said"

_If only you knew Pip _ Jack smiled as he walked towards the teacher, She had long black hair and brown eyes, whole wearing a strange outfit that Jack thought looked like the garments his mother used to wear.

"Ah A new Thespian join's us, and what is your name young man?" The Teacher asked,

"Jack Overland" Jack replied, looking at the Teacher,

"Ah, very well… The class will now begin!" The Teacher called over the head of Jack.

* * *

Hours Later Jack found himself resting under a large tree, he'd already eaten his Lunch and was now enjoying the hour long break they got, he had his sunglasses on again and was watching people as they walked past, he then noticed that Pippa was yet again arguing with Jamie, this time she was alone, but Jamie was not.

There was around nine (As far as Jack could see) People with Jamie, Jack scowled wondering if he should go and help, he then saw a girl walk forward and push Pippa. Jack jumped up, Guardian form or not, 10 on one was no where near fair.

"Hey!" Jack called,

"Back off Kid, this doesn't concern you!" The eldest of the group called,

"Whether it does or not isn't any concern, 10 on 1 isn't fair" Jack replied, "C'mon" Jack pulled Pippa away from the gang and walked down towards 'his' tree.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Pippa asked,

"Saving you from being sent to the hospital" Jack replied, sitting down,

"I Appreciate the thought, but I have a friend I need to get back!" Pippa scowled slapping Jack's shoulder , "Now in future, if you want to help, stay out of my way!"

"Ouch" Jack muttered as Pippa stormed off, rubbing his shoulder.

"So new kid, think you're a bug hero huh?" A Voice called as Jack looked around, there stood Jamie and the older kid he'd seen earlier,

"Not really" Jack replied shrugging,

"Well then, Time to teach you why you don't mess with us!" Jamie called, the two of them advancing on Jack,

"C'mon, you don't want to do this!" Jack called standing up and reaching for a nearby branch,

"Yeah we do, time to teach you a lesson new kid!" The older kid called, until the bell rang,

"Crap, we'll get you later, so you better watch your back!" The older kid called rushing off, and after a last glare, Jamie followed suit.

"Phew" Jack breathed putting down the branch. And rushing to his next Lesson, Double Art.

As Jack walked into the room he noticed Jamie standing over in one corner of the room, wondering why he kept noticing Jamie more than anything else, Jack walked over to the Easel next to Jamie's noticing that Jamie's painting was of a Winter scene, with Children throwing snowball's at each other.

"Ah, Young Master Bennett, another Master Piece!" The Teacher smiled, "I love the way you have added that White haired figure as always."

"Yeah well he's easy to draw" Jamie replied, scowling.

"True, but you do draw him very well, and very often" The Teacher smiled, "He is clearly someone close to you"

"Phrff, Maybe he used to be" Jamie replied, sparing a small glance at Jack.

* * *

Hours later Jack had arrived back home, Sandy was weaving dreams in the main room and Jack collapsed down and watched as the grown Sandy sent dream's all over the world.

'How was school?' Sandy asked,

"Well I made a total mess of it, I shouldn't have brought any attention to myself" Jack replied,

'Ah well, I guess that's life, I take it you met Jamie?' Sandy asked,

"Yep, and he's so…. So… unlike himself." Jack replied,

'Well, I Can start to help by using dreams to manipulate him slightly' Sandy smiled,

"What does Jamie dream of?" Jack asked,

'Can't tell you I'm afraid, the Laws of the Guardian's say so' Sandy smiled sadly,

"Ok, Guess I'll have to find out on my own" Jack replied, jumping up and walking off.

* * *

**Scene! **

**I Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Back with another chapter!**

**And I'm watch RoTG Again while writing it. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter.. and enjoy is an entirely Jamie chapter, with the dream Sandy made especially for him! (*Hint**Hint*)**

**BTW, Character Death Mentioned heavily in this chapter for 4 people… but who?**

**Chapter Four: Dream's  
**

* * *

Jamie stormed into his room, throwing his bag down on the floor he walked to his window and opened it, poking his head out to breath in the fresh outdoor air, why did that Overland kid have to be so…. So… wait what was Jack Overland to him?

He was cute in a way, the wind whipping through his hair carefree… no! he mustn't think like that, that's why Frost had to go! Jamie shook his head…. It was wrong… how he felt…. Liking other guys…. Just wasn't normal… and he knew that.

Jamie shook his head, he'd just have to get rid of Overland… yeah, maybe ask Karl to get the group to show Overland just how unwelcome he was in town.. yeah that sounded like a plan.

"Jamie, I'm off to the shops…. Sophie is hanging around with your friends, why don't you go Join her?" His mother called up the stairs,

"No, I Have stuff to do" Jamie shouted back, picking up his phone,

_Boz, I need u 2 beat on sum1 4 me – J-Dog _(Translation: Boss, I need you to beat you to beat up some one for me – Jamie)

Jamie then heard the front door close and his phone bleeped…

_J-Dog, Jus Name da guy and we be all over im – Boz _(Translation: Jamie, Just Name him and we'll do it – Boss)

Jamie breathed and looked at his phone, _Boz, its da Overland Kid – J-Dog _(Translation: Boss, it's the Overland guy – Jamie)

Within seconds the reply came _J-dog, we is on da way, we can see 'im send you a pic when done – Boz _(Translation: Jamie, We are on the way, we can see him and will send you a picture when we've done it – Boss)

Jamie breathed and sighed, he just hoped that Karl didn't take it too far, just enough to scare him. Just then Jamie noticed his battery was low so he walked over and put it on charge, not noticing that he had accidently switched it off.

Hours later Jamie was climbing into bed, wonder why Karl hadn't messaged him with how the beat went, he shrugged… he'd see them tomorrow and ask them. He placed his head down on the pillow and fell into a dark sleep,

* * *

**Start Dream**

_Jamie looked around, he was alone at Burgess Lake he looked at the lake surface, it looked like always, covered in a thick layer of ice and the ground around him was covered in snow, he looked down at himself, _

_He gasped as he noticed he was wearing his old Skating outfit, and matching Skates. He shrugged, well If this was Sandy sending him a message, he might a swell play along. He moved onto the ice with all the grace and elegance that Jack had taught him. However he felt as he did the first time Jack had taken him skating, unbalanced and unsafe. _

_Jamie started to move slightly, wobbling with ever inch his skates travelled. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and waist, the hands guided Jamie to skate around the lake, as Jamie looked over to see who was helping him he gasped as he saw who it was. _

_Jack Frost. _

_Jamie let a small smile cross his face as he looked at Jack's carefree face, he had to hand it to Sandy, he really managed to capture Jack in a way Jamie never could draw. _

_Then he felt Jack let go of him, Jamie turned to face Jack but he was gone. Jamie was alone once more. _

_The scene then fell into darkness and as it reformed Jamie noticed it had changed, he was now in his room, but things looked out of place, and then Jamie felt It two word were whispered, _

"_Your future…." _

_Jamie didn't recognise the voice but he saw a trail of blood leading down stairs, and flashing blue lights outside, as he walked to the window, he saw that there was a dozen police cars and three ambulances. _

"_There dead…. All of 'em" the Paramedic spoke to the police chief, "He killed 'em all" _

"_Shame, they were such a nice group of people…. And two of them were so young" The policeman replied, "Then again, so was he…. Shame we had to bring him down like that, at the top of the stairs aswell…." _

_Jamie frowned and walked over to the stairs, noticing a body laying there, two holes in its chest, Jamie looked to the face and collapsed backwards…. _

"_No…. No… NOOOOOOOO!" Jamie called, collapsing backwards. _

"_Yeah, Turns out two of the victims were related, mother and daughter, killed by their own flesh and blood" A Voice called from below, _

"_What about the third one?" Another voice asked, _

"_Well from where we found the body, I guess that kid was just a friend from school, looks like he killed them first and then his mother found out…. Guess that means he had to kill her and his sister too" The first voice replied, _

"_Premeditated?" The Second officer asked, _

"_Defiantly" The first_

* * *

_ replied. _

_Then from outside Jami e heard it, _

"_Nice one!" Jamie rushed over to the window, scared of what he might see, he looked down to see the Devil gang standing there, _

"_Yeah, yeah, that kid deserved what he got!" Karl called, _

_He then looked over to see his old friends, The Guardian's Guardian's standing with North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth, each looking increadibly sad and as if they were in mourning. Then Jamie saw it Bunny's fur was covered in Blue blood, a scrap of a Blue hoodie in his hand._

_Jamie looked over at the corpse again, "Why did this happen?"_

"_Because you gave up something that made you… you" The same voice as earlier spoke out, "Now awaken Jamie Bennett, and heed this warning…. This will all come to pass if you do not take back what you have given up…. But come sunrise, you shall not remember this dream…. For that is the law"_

* * *

"What have I done?" Jamie asked, "And what will I do?" Remembering his own face on the dead body of the Murderer…. The man who killed his mother, sister and possibly two others…

* * *

**Dun…. Dun…. Dun!**

**Bet No one was expecting that huh? Manny inverives to show the future… but can Jack stop it?**

**So anyone care to give any guess to who Jamie killed?**

**Title of the Next Chapter: The Beats results **

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Beat

**Back! **

**So then, We learn that in the (Possible Near) Future, Jamie kills his mom, Sophie and someone else…. Unless Jack can save Jamie from it…. Maybe I didn't pop it up clearly enough, ah well on with the chapter!**

**Anyway time to find out if the Gang beat Jack up or if he defended himself…. I won't show the fight as if I did, it's likely I'd would've made Jack fly or something that makes **

**Chapter Five: The Beat.**

* * *

Jack was calmly walking down the street, after his talk with Sandy he decided to walk off his anger, he walked calmly past Jamie's house, half tempted to fly up to the window, Grab Jamie and fly somewhere far away until he told Jack what his problem was.

He decided against that, one North would probably hunt him down and drag Jamie back home before he could hear Jamie's reason. And Two, he couldn't do that, it would hurt too much…. But why did It hurt?

Jack frowned as he continued walking, He and Jamie had always been close, but maybe… just maybe it was more than that. Jack thought about all the time's he and Jamie were together,

Him and Jamie sitting watching a film, Jamie rested his head on Jack's shoulder, his heart beating faster….

Jamie and him skating together, enjoying the closeness of Jamie's face to his own.

Jack looked around at the Bennett house again, maybe just maybe, Jack liked Jamie as more than a friend…. But Jamie had pushed him away, maybe he'd worked out how Jack had felt and been horrified with it… so he pushed him away.

Jack sighed, there was so many possibilities that he didn't know. He sighed and rounded a corner, noticing the Devil's gang walking behind him, he scowled, maybe this just got a little more interesting.

* * *

**(The Next Day: Burgess High)**

Jamie stood around in his usual space while he waited for the rest of the gang or Jack to arrive, then he noticed the wind pick up slightly and Jack Overland walked past him, not a mark on his face or anywhere visible.

Ten minutes later, the gang arrived…..

Karl had a broken nose and bruses on his arms and legs.

Alexander Had a fat lip and a large bruise on his hand

Luke had a Broken nose and Black eye

Duncan had two black eyes and a large bruise on his cheek

Jack R had a large bruise on his cheek and seemed to be missing one of his teeth,

Axel had a Black eye and a bruise on his shoulder.

Jill, Harriet and Alice was Completely injury free, Jamie guess that Jack had not fought them as they was a girls

"J-Dog, you set us up!" Karl called, cracking his knuckles.

"No… I just wanted you to beat on him" Jamie replied, backing away slightly

"Yeah, just look at us… you did this Bennett, time to make you pay for it" Alexander smiled, punching his palm.

"Problem?" Jack's voice floated over and the group looked over at him, he stood leaning on his left leg, Jamie realised he had seen Jack walk with a limp a minute ago.

"Overland, stay out of this!" Karl called,

"maybe I don't want to" Jack replied, "and maybe you shouldn't attack until your noise heals"

"Or what?" Karl asked,

"Or I might break something else" Jack replied, still leaning on his left leg

"Fine, Count yourself lucky J-Dog… if your little friend hadn't been here then you be in worse shape than us" Karl scowled, walking off,

"You should choose your friend's more wisely" Jack told Jamie,

"At least I have friends!" Jamie replied, storming off.

"Hey, Overland!" a familiar voice called, and Jack turned to face Pippa standing there,

"Oh, your that Pippa girl right?" Jack asked, pretending he didn't know her,

"Yeah, I just wondered if you wanted to come and hang-out with me and my friend's" Pippa smiled kindly,

"Yesterday you hated me, why the sudden change of heart?" Jack asked,

"That idiot you just stood up for is or was my best friend" Pippa replied,

"Lemme guess, before he became a jerk he hung out with you?" Jack asked,

"Yep" Pippa replied, before she grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him off.

After a minute of walking Pippa let go of Jack's arm and he noticed who was around him, Cupcake, Monty, Claude and Caleb.

"Hey, your that Overland kid right?" Capcake asked,

"That's right" Jack nodded,

"That is cool" Caleb smiled, "How'd you convince Pip to let you join?"

"Join what?" Jack asked,

"Jack's just here cos he stood up for Jamie" Pippa replied, then she looked at Jack's leg, "What happened to your leg Overland?"

"Hmm, that?" Jack asked, "Those idiot Devil kids tried to jump me, one managed to get a nice hit on my leg"

"You caused all those injuries to the devil kids?" Claude asked,

"Yeah" Jack rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish,

"You _Have_ to join our group now!" Cupcake called,

"F-for sure!" Monty smiled,

"Pippa?" Caleb asked, "What do you think?"

"Your in Overland, but you gotta help us, you're the only one who can stand up to the gang, and rescue our friend" Pippa nodded,

* * *

**(Hours later)**

Jack was walking around with the group, they were just walking up to the Bennett House when a young girl with long blonde hair jumped out,

"Hi Pippa!" She called,

"Soph!" Pippa smiled, "You know the guys, but this is out new friend Jack Overland"

"Hi there" Jack looked over at Sophie Bennett frowned,

"Jack… can I show you something real quick?" Sophie asked, giving an almost Jack Frost look of Innocence on her face,

"I guess so" Jack shrugged, the two of them walked around the back of the Bennett Household,

As they walked out of sight, Sophie slapped Jack on the cheek,

"What are you up to now Jack Frost?" Sophie asked,

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**Its kinda obvious that Sophie at least would see right through Jack's disguise…. You'll have to wait to see how he deals with it….**


	7. Chapter 6: Telling the Truth

**Not Much to say really, except enjoy!**

**On another note, I've been talking to a couple of Fan's who want me to write an OverFrost (Jack Frost X Jack Overland) story, would anyone here read that?  
**

**Chapter Six: Telling the Truth.**

* * *

"What?" Jack asked, looking as if he was unsure of why Sophie had just called him Jack Frost,

"You heard me Jack, now what are you up to?" Sophie asked,

"Why would you think I'm Jack Frost?" Jack asked as if this was a joke,

"One, Bunny told me you were up to something. Two, you look like you, just your hair and eyes are different. Three, I know your full name, Jackson Overland Frost" Sophie listed, looking at Jack

"Dam, guess you caught me huh?" Jack asked looking down slightly

"I did, now what are you up to?" Sophie asked,

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, not Bunny or North and especially Jamie" Jack told Sophie,

"Sure" Sophie shrugged,

"Jamie, threw me out of his life but Manny told me if Jamie continues on his current path it'll lead to his death…. So I'm here to stop it" Jack replied, looking sad.

"Oh Jack…. I Should've known Jamie's story didn't add up" Sophie replied,

"What story?" Jack asked,

"Oh after you left Jamie said that you'd walked out on him because you didn't want to spend anymore time with him now that he's eighteen" Sophie replied,

"Nope, never said that, he told me that he didn't want to see me and he didn't believe in me anymore" Jack replied,

"You gotta tell the guys who you are though, it's unfair for them to not to know if I do" Sophie replied,

"I will Do, but I need to get used to being, y'now Human" Jack replied,

"So how did you become Human?" Sophie asked,

"Hmm? Manny reverted my body back to how it was before I died" Jack shrugged, "The only problem is that I still have my powers"

"You died?" Sophie asked,

"Yeah, Back when I was last Human" Jack replied,

"How'd you die?" Sophie asked,

"I Drowned in my lake, saving my sisters life" Jack replied, looking down sadly.

"Wait was your sister about 6?" Sophie asked,

"How'd you guess?" Jack asked,

"They built the statue in Burgess square because of you!" Sophie smiled,

"What?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, the plaque faded years ago but there was an old tale about the little girl on the statue" Sophie replied, "They say she and her brother were ice skating on the lake when the ice started to crack under her, the brother used a nearby stick to move her onto thicker ice, but in the process he landed on the thin ice and under his weight it cracked, dropping him into the ice" Sophie told Jack, "So they built the statue in memory of him"

"Wow, how'd you learn that?" Jack asked,

"Oh my teacher says that her Great-Great-Great Grandma was the next door neighbour of the Overland family at the time and she helped to make the statue" Sophie replied thoughtfully.

"Oh… okay anyway" Jack shrugged, "Hey the guys will wonder where we are…"

"Oh yeah!" Sophie smiled, "Let's go!"

* * *

With that the two of them walked back to the group and Sophie started to skip off followed by Pippa,

"What did she want?" Caleb asked,

"Just to talk about her brother" Jack replied, telling only a part of the truth.

"Oh yeah, Hey you know what makes this group special?" Caleb asked,

"No, what?" Jack asked,

"We… kinda still believe in Santa, The Easter Bunny , The Tooth Fairy and Sandman" Caleb replied, "You must think we're babyish…"

"Nah, I met Jack Frost when I was younger" Jack lied, he knew they still believed in the Guardian's, noting how they missed his name off the list.

"Really? That is soo cool!" Pippa called, "He hangs out with us when he's free and not bothering Jamie…."

"Really, It'd be cool to see him again, he used to come around every few months except in summer, then about a year ago he vanished, after we moved away" Jack lied, making up the story,

"I wonder if he'll recognise you…" Claude smiled,

"Corse he will, he's Jack… he always there for us, which is why I can't understand why he walked out on Jamie…." Pippa replied,

"Oh he didn't, Bunny came to see me last night, turns out Jamie kicked him out of his life telling him he didn't want to see him anymore" Sophie replied, "I think Bunny mentioned he's somewhere in the South Pole sulking…."

"Dam, Why couldn't he go to his lake to sulk, at least we could've done something then but he has to go so far away" Pippa sighed,

"Yep but that's Jack for you, if something happen's he'll flee far enough for no-one to get to him" Sophie replied, "Then again North'll probably drag him back to work in a couple days"

"Maybe" Pippa replied, "Let's hope that if he does return he doesn't avoid Burgess, we still want him even if Jamie doesn't"

"Oh I think he does, but he thinks' that Jack would reject him if he knew the true him" Sophie replied, sparing a glance at Jack who had frowned at this cryptic statement.

"So Jamie didn't come out to Jack then? I thought he'd have told Jack pretty quickly, I mean He practically idolised Jack" Pippa replied,

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"Hmm? I guess you should know if your hanging with us, Jamie is Bisexual… he came out about a month ago, we also think he's in love with someone too… but I doubt they love him back" Sophie replied,

"So who do you think he's in love with?" Jack asked,

"No idea, but I reckon it's a Guy" Pippa replied,

"I still think it might be Frost" Caleb called,

"Why?" Sophie asked,

"He spends so much time with him, or did, and he and Jack were close, maybe he was pushing him out cos he didn't want to be in love with him" Caleb replied,

"Maybe, or it could Be that cute guy down the street" Cupcake called,

"So who do you like Jack?" Sophie whispered, slowing down slightly so that the group got ahead of them

"Dunno, I mean I've never been in love or anything really…" Jack replied,

"But are you in love with my brother?" Sophie asked, and Jack stopped walking noticing that the group was still ahead of them and well out of earshot,

"I… I think…. I think so" Jack replied,

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, never know if I get three reviews there might be another chapter today…**

**Anyway Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Befreinding a Freind

**Back again…. Phew…. So many chapters so little time (Only 4 days of Holiday left before I have to go back to work… NOOOOOOO!)**

**Anyway Time to get a new chapter! **

**Chapter Seven: Befriending a Friend.**

* * *

It had been a Month since Jack had told Sophie he was in love with Jamie, she'd sighed and said that he should tell Jamie that when he got a chance, but Jamie seemed to be avoiding him. Jack had noticed that every seven days (On Sunday's) he would revert back to Jack Frost, Manny had advised him to hide for the entire day, so Jack did.

Jack had managed (Somehow) To fall in with the popular crowd, with girls (For some reason he didn't know) giving him their number and then winking at him, he would shrug and put them in his pocket, and walked off.

Jack had managed to keep out of trouble with the devils gang all but once, when they tried to jump him once again, this time Karl was taken to Accident and Emergency with a broken fist. But all in all, Jack was happy with his time, he'd successfully completed stage one of the plan… now all he had to do was befriend Jamie….

But how, he tried to think about all he learned that Jamie had kept from the immortal him, and the many things he hadn't, he couldn't see anything that he could use to try and befriend Jamie, but then it hit him….

He would save Jamie from the Devil gangs rage, he'd noticed that Karl was in a bad mood earlier so it seemed to be a great option.

He walked towards where the Devil gang hung out and stood watch and waiting, sure enough after ten minutes Karl was shouting at Jamie, he raised his fist and went to Punch Jamie but Jack decided now would be a good time to step in,

"Hey Karl, still trying to beat up kids younger than you?" Jack called, tauntingly.

"Overland stay out of this!" Karl called, walking forward,

"Maybe I don't want to" Jack replied, stepping forward,

"You want the little Faggot then you got him" Karl grabbed Jamie's arms and threw him towards Jack, Jack catching him and letting go at once.

"Your banished from our gang!" Karl called as Jack and Jamie walked away,

"Thanks a ton Overland, now I have no friends!" Jamie scowled,

"You call those guys friends?" Jack asked, noticing a purple mark on Jamie's wrist, "See look at your wrist!"

"It was my fault!" Jamie replied, trying to hide his wrist.

"Jamie, how long has he been hurting you?" Jack asked,

"Its none of your business!" Jamie called,

"It is now that your going to be hanging around with me!" Jack called,

"Since when?" Jamie asked,

"Since now… you are going to get sent to hospital or worse, end up dead!" Jack called, this sparked something in his mind, he remembered a part of his dream, his own dead body lying at the top of the stairs.

"I…. Guess so…" Jamie replied, looking at Jack.

Just then the bell rang and Jamie nodded to Jack, "See you at break then"

Jack smiled as Jamie rushed off, noticing Pippa standing a few paces away, her mouth hanging open,

"How did you do that?" Pippa asked,

"Timing" Jack replied, smiling, "I wont be hanging with you guys for a while, but when I do I'll bring Jamie"

"Deal, I'll let the others know!" Pippa smiled rushing off,

* * *

**(Later at Lunch)**

Jack was leaning against his tree, Jamie next to him.

"So if we're going to be hanging around together, we should get to know each other " Jack spoke out breaking the silence,

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Jamie asked,

"What do you do, y'now when your not at school" Jack asked,

"Homework, watch Tv and think about the past" Jamie replied, "What about you?"

"Not much different really… " Jack replied, "Mainly drawing"

"I wouldn't mind seeing some of those, I mean I saw some of your art in class, it looked pretty good" Jamie replied,

"By the way I saw that Picture you painted in Advanced Art, who's the white haired figure?" Jack asked,

"Just some guy I once knew" Jamie replied,

"Cool, it's just he looked like this guy I met when I was a kid, what was his name again" Jack pondered, "jack Freeze? …. No that's not It"

"Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, interest in his voice

"That's It Jack Frost!" Jack smiled, "Know him?"

"I know of him, used to know him… but we sorta fell apart" Jamie replied, looking sad.

"Why?" Jack asked,

"I can't tell you that" Jamie replied, "It's a private matter"

"Did you fall in love with him?" Jack asked, the question slipping out,

Jamie blushed furiously before closing his eyes, "I did… but he's an immortal, it'll only hurt him when I die."

"Would he care?" Jack asked, making a mental note to visit Jamie on Sunday as an immortal

"Probably not, but that's if he was in love with me back, which I doubt he would or anyone would" Jamie frowned looking at the ground, before looking back up at Jack,

"I Doubt that's true" Jack replied, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder, Jamie smiled and Jack smiled before Jamie closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on Jack's lips.

* * *

**Done!**

**So Jamie has kissed Jack, but the problem is, who would he choose? Jack Overland or Jack Frost? And what will happen if he finds out the truth…?**

**Find out within the next few chapters**

* * *

**Two more things, **

**One – I Mean no offense by anything Karl may say in this chapter, he's just a F***ing A***hole. I just had to write him so awfully so Jamie would wake up and smell the bacon and leave the group.**

**Two – Pole on profile…. For the pairing of the next story I shall write…. So go check it out! Theres a tone of parings (Mostly main BenneFrost) with some side pairings, Dark Ice or even Evil!Jamie/Pitch…. It will be taken down on the 15****th****…. So if you have a favourite there vote now or forever hold your peace. **

**And I hope you enjoyed the kiss!**


	9. Chapter 8: Loving His Guardian

**I'm Back!**

**And its time for the truth to come out, but will Jamie accept Jack?**

**Time to find out!**

**Chapter Eight: Loving His Guardian  
**

* * *

After a second Jamie moved back, blushing slightly,

"I'm… I'm sorry…." Jamie muttered,

"Why?" Jack asked,

"I kissed you, I shouldn't have done that" Jamie replied,

"It's fine, I just need to work out whether I like you like that or not" Jack replied, smiling to Jamie,

"R-really?" Jamie asked blushing again.

"Yeah, I really do like you, just I can't tell as if its as a really good friend or as a possible love interest" Jack replied,

"Okay, I'll go hang out alone then" Jamie told Jack,

"No chance, You can stay here as long as you want" Jack replied,

"You sure, it's just… I might kiss you again…" Jamie told Jack,

_And I 'might' love it more than you would know_ Jack smiled to himself, "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't mind and I might like it"

Jamie grinned widely and nodded to Jack, "Can…. Can I rest my head on you?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah"

Jamie placed his head on Jack's shoulder and smiled, Jack's heart started beating faster as he felt the small weight of Jamie's head on his shoulder.

After ten minutes the alarm went and Jack and Jamie headed off to class, promising to hang out on again at break,

**(A/N: Slight time skip)**

* * *

**(Sunday)**

Jack was pacing around his room, breathing deeply, he grabbed his staff and flew out of the window, leaving Sandy a small note, he flew down the street, landing outside the Bennett House, he knocked on the door and Sophie opened it,

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Sophie asked,

"I'm here to see Jamie" Jack replied,

"But you look like…. You" Sophie replied,

"I know" Jack replied, "Its time he knew the truth"

"Okay, I'll go hide in my room until he stops throwing stuff" Sophie replied, stepping back to allow Jack to enter the house, "He's up in his room, I trust you can find it?"

"I should be able to" Jack replied, smiling as he walked up the stairs and walked towards Jamie's door, knocking once,

"Jack?" Jamie asked from in the otherside of the door,

"Yep it's me!" Jack called,

"C'mon in" Jamie replied and Jack breathed once, opening the door, and walking in.

As Jamie turned to face Jack he jumped backwards, "What are you doing here?"

"I said I would come and I came" Jack replied, shrugging.

"What?" Jamie asked,

"I'm surprised you don't know" Jack replied,

"What do you mean…. I told you to go!" Jamie called,

"Before I go, do you know my full name?" Jack asked, leaning against a door frame,

"No…. what is it?" Jamie asked curiosity peaking in his voice,

"Jackson OVERLAND Frost" Jack replied, a small grin crossing his face,

"Wait… Jack?" Jamie asked,

"Depends" Jack replied, "On what you mean"

"Jack… have you been going to my school?" Jamie asked,

"I had to… Manny showed me your future….. it was only leading to death" Jack replied walking forward,

"You mean it's you I fell for and Kissed on Thursday?" Jamie asked,

"Yeah" Jack replied, nodding

"But… I don't get it…. I threw you out, yet you came back to save me…. Why?" Jamie asked,

"Because you're my best friend and… well I'm sure you can work out the rest" Jack replied walking forward, and pulling Jamie into a hug.

"Jack…" Jamie smiled burying his head into Jack's chest, "Will we be going back to how we were…?"

"No, The Devils still want to beat on you, so Jack Overland will be staying around, but not as your friend…" Jack replied,

"So we're not going to hang around….?" Jamie asked sadly,

"I never said that" Jack smiled as he put a hand on Jamie's chin to lift it up,

"So if where not friends, then how can we hang around together?" Jamie asked,

"You remember what I was asking about…"Jack replied,

"Wait… oh crap I forgot that I told you I loved you…. Wait…." Jamie breathed, then he realised and looked up, pressing his lips to Jack's.

Jack smiled into the kiss and tried to deep then kiss, Jamie allowed it and enjoyed the moment. After a minute their lips parted to allow Jamie to breath.

"Jack…. So you feel the same?" Jamie asked,

"If your asking if I love you or not, then the answer is yes… I love you Jamie" Jack replied,

"Jack…" Jamie started to cry as he fell into Jack's arms, "I was so scared that I'd drive you away that I ended up sending you away…" Tears falling onto Jack's hoodie.

"Shh… it's ok… I'm here now" Jack replied, holding onto Jamie, "And I'll never leave again"

"Thanks Jack… maybe we should tell Sophie…" Jamie smiled,

"She already knows, too dam smart for her own good" Jack replied,

"Yeah… maybe I should make it up with Pip, I was kinda rude when I saw her last" Jamie told Jack,

"Let's wait for Monday, I'll come with you" Jack smiled,

"How did you become Human?" Jamie asked,

"Manny" Jack replied, "He gave me the tools to save you"

Jamie grinned and looked up at Jack, "Hey if your still gunna be hanging around with me, does that mean I've got to ask you out?"

"Mhm… defiantly" Jack replied,

"Jack…. Will you go out with me?" Jamie asked,

"Of course I Will…. I Love you Jamie" Jack replied,

Jamie smiled widely and looked at his new boyfriend, happy to just stay there all day Looking at Jack,

"What do you want to do now?" Jack asked,

"Can you help me with my Math homework, I guess you've done yours…." Jamie asked,

"Sure lets head back to my place, it's there and it's much quieter" Jack shrugged,

"Cool" Jamie smiled,

"Walk or fly?" Jack asked,

"Can we walk, I want to spend as much time with you as possible" Jamie smiled,

"Sure" Jack nodded, watching as Jamie walked out of the room and pull a pair of shoes on, Jack then followed behind and entwined his fingers with Jamie's as they walked out of the house…. together as boyfriends….

* * *

**YAY!**

**Their together…. Their together!**

**So Jamie knows nearly everything! And Jack has sworn to protect Jamie from the Devil's gang… but when they find out their in love, how will they react?**

**Find out soon!**


	10. Chapter 9: Talking with Boyfriends

**Yay for the Update!**

**Sorry For the long delay, but here it is… **

**I realised I never added what Jamie was wearing:**

**Gang Outfit: Black Hoodie with Red strings, a Red T-Shirt and Grey Tracksuit bottoms with Black Trainers. **

**Normal Outfit: Sky Blue Jacket, White T-Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans with Black Trainers.**

* * *

**P.S: The results from the poll are in! and the next story will be of the…. OverFrost Paring! They won with 4 votes to 3, so watch out for that…. **

**Now time to get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Nine: Talking with Boyfriends**

* * *

Jamie awoke the next morning and opened an eye, noticing Jack laying there, one arm draped around him, he moved closer to Jack, enjoying the feeling of being close to him. He had decided to spend the night with Jack, who had flown back to Jamie's house to get Jamie something to wear for the night and next day.

He'd already had a heated discussion about Jack Being Immortal while Jamie was Mortal, Jack had told Jamie to calm down and he'd just have to enjoy every moment with Jamie all the more, that way he'd have so many great memories to remember their time together, no matter how brief it was.

Jamie had only just realised that if Jack was spending so much time with him, the Guardian's were bound to wonder what was happening, though if Sophie knew, it was likely she had told Bunnymund and he'd told everyone else.

Jamie didn't care how long he lay there with Jack, it was just nice to know that he wasn't alone, he wasn't the freak that his mother had told him he was when she had first heard, that he wouldn't spend his whole life without anyone to love. He smiled into the embrace, unaware that Jack had awoken when Jamie cuddled in closer. He raised the arm that wasn't draped around Jamie to stroke Jamie's hair out of one of Jamie's eyes.

Jamie looked up at him, his brown eyes full of love and happiness. In Jack's opinion, Jamie looked incredibly cute, his hair was slightly messy and unkempt with his Brown eye's that Jack had to admit were adorable looking up at him.

"Hey Sleepy head, how you feeling?" Jack asked smiling down at him,

"I'm fine…. " Jamie smiled, yawning slight, "S'pose we should get up, huh?"

"I think I'd prefer to stay here" Jack replied, looking down at Jamie, who was practically clutching onto Jack as if he was about to fly away and never come back.

"Me too, but Mom would probably kill me if I skipped school" Jamie replied, sitting up slightly.

"Mhm, I spouse if your going to go to school, I'll go too" Jack replied sitting up,

After then minutes, Jack and Jamie were both fully dressed (Jack dressing in the bathroom while Jamie dressed in Jack's room…. For modesty's sake). Jack and Jamie were now back sitting on Jack's bed both wearing their usual outfit almost ready for school, the only problem was they were both bare foot.

"Hey Jack?" Jamie asked leaning his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, entwining his fingers with Jamie's

"I Wanna know… when… when you… fell for me" Jamie replied, blushing immensely,

Jack smiled and looked over at Jamie, "I guess it started when you turned 16, I noticed how you'd grown and become less cute and more handsome…. Then when you turned 17 you seemed to change and become less the kid that I knew and more… adult" Jack replied, "Then I guess it just happened…. What about you?"

Jamie smiled to Jack, "I guess I started to like you when I was 14… you were always there for me and the way you always used to spend all your free time with me, how you used to tuck me in at night when Mom was with Sophie… you even used to kiss my forehead like a brother, I guess that's when I fell for you, but I was always to scared to tell you…. Because you were my closest friend and you've always been there" Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss Jamie who immediately blushed again as his and Jack's lips met.

A minute later they parted and Jamie placed his head on Jack's lap. Looking up at the immortal teen, Jack started to play with Jamie's hair, while Jamie hummed,

"Jack do you know what the time is?" Jamie asked,

Jack looked over at the clock he'd 'borrowed' from North and saw it was 6:34 AM, meaning school started in just over an hour and three-quarters.

"We have plenty of time to stay here like this" Jack smiled, returning to playing with Jamie's hair,

"Good" Jamie smiled almost humming the words, Jack looking Jamie up and down, from the content look on his face to his pointed toes.

"You should wear socks and shoes less" Jack told Jamie,

"If I did, would you wear a shirt less?" Jamie asked, looking at Jack's feet.

"Sure" Jack shrugged, smiling at Jamie's naughty side showing itself.

"Yes" Jamie whispered to himself,

"What was that Jamie?" Jack asked, curiously.

"I said… erm… cool" Jamie lied, hopping Jack would fall for it.

"Sure you did" Jack replied, stroking Jamie's cheek with one index finger as he used to do when Jamie was much younger.

"Jack… I kinda want to ask you something…. But" Jamie started,

"You're scared I'll say no?" Jack asked,

"Yeah" Jamie replied, blushing out of embarrassment

"Ask away, whatever it is I'll still be here" Jack replied, continuing to sooth Jamie.

"I…. Well…. Me and my Mom…. Haven't been getting on recently, I was wondering if it's okay if I…. you know come and live… here" Jamie replied, looking away from Jack,

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jack asked, "I think it's a great idea!"

"Really?" Jamie asked,

"Yeah, we just need to get Sandy's permission and then move your stuff here and we're done!" Jack smiled, then the smile faltered, "But what about after you finish School?"

"I wanted to move in with you…. You're the most important person in the world to me right now, and plus from what I've heard from Bunny your not short of room's at your place!" Jamie replied,

"yeah, Now I'll need to get North's permission, either that or Manny's…." Jack replied,

"Why do we need so many people to say we can do stuff?" Jamie asked,

"Sandy, because he's the one who's in charge of this house, and having two teenage boys could affect his work life" Jack replied, "And North's or Manny's because your Mortal and moving into an Immortal Guardian's house"

"Kay, so shall we get something to eat?" Jamie asked, and Jack nodded, picking Jamie up and carrying him bridal style out of the room.

* * *

**Scene!**

**That went on for longer than expected, It was suppost to include the Guardian's Guardian's reaction to Jamie's return and news that he's dating Jack Frost/Overland. **

**Ah well, you can expect that next chapter! As well as the Return of the Devil's Gang, who stand by the rule, once a member always a member…**


	11. Chapter 10: The News Breaks

**Back!**

**Sorry for the delay, couldn't get on my account…. Dunno why but oh well. here the chapter is...  
**

**Hope you all... erm... enjoy it?  
**

**Chapter Ten: The News Breaks**

* * *

It had been a few hours and Jack and Jamie were standing outside the School, the air was chilly and had a certain nip to it, Jamie had giggled when Jack made this observation, refering Jack to the phrase, 'Don't Jack Frost Nip your nose!', to which Jack had smiled and replied that he knew Jamie liked him nipping Jamie's nose, and Jamie blushed, dropping the conversation

"Ready?" Jack asked,

Jamie breathed in and nodded, Jack smiled and sent a gust of wind at the doors , they burst open and walked inside side-by-side, Jamie then noticed that Jack had his sunglasses on. He looked at the people around the lockers, they seemed to be whispering to each other while Jack walked in calmly, Jamie could help but feel nervous.

The two of them walked out into the courtyard where they saw the Devils' Gang, they scowled at Jamie's happy look, they walked towards 'The Guardian's Guardians' and they called out to Jamie and Jack,

After a minute of chaos Jamie was face-to-face with Pippa, "Hey Pip, I know it's no good now, but I'm sorry…. For all I said and did while with the devils"

Pippa looked at Jamie before slapping him on the cheek, "Now I feel better… welcome back Jamie, though…. How the hell did you do this?" She directed the last part at Jack,

"That may be due to him being someone… familiar" Jamie replied, smiling to Jack who sighed and flicked his wrist, frosting most of the grass nearby.

"Jack Overland is…. Jack?" Pippa asked,

"Yep, and he's mine!" Jamie replied, latching himself onto Jack's arm.

"Wait… you two are…. Dating?" Pippa whispered,

"Kinda" Jack replied, rubbing the back of his head,

"Wow, Now Claude owes me fifty bucks!" Pippa called, "Shall we tell the guys?"

"Tell them it's me, but I kinda want it to remain secret for now" Jack replied,

"Sure" Pippa nodded, "HEY GUYS!"

"What?" Cupcake asked,

"You'll never guess who Jack is!" Pippa smiled,

"Jack Overland?" Caleb asked,

"Nope, My Name is Jackson Overland Frost… more commonly known as…" Jack replied,

"Jack Frost!" Jamie Finished, smiling to Jack

"Wait, Jack Overland is really… Jack Frost?" Cupcake asked,

"Yep" Jamie smiled,

"I Knew only Jack could bring Jamie back!" Claude smiled, "So Ice-man, what's the plan?"

"As long as the Devil's gang is around, so will I be" Jack replied, leaning against a wall.

"Cool!" Caleb smiled, "We got the master of Winter hanging with us!"

"That's Prince!" Jack replied, making a tiny Crown of ice and placing it on his head.

"What?" Pippa asked, looking shocked at Jack being a Prince.

"It's not Master of Winter, It's Prince of Winter" Jamie replied, smiling slightly

"Your royalty?" Pippa asked,

"Unofficially, as well as being a Guardian, Keeper and Master of Mischief…" Jack replied,

"What's a keeper?" Cupcake asked,

"Keepers of the Balance, Like summer and Winter, Or…. Erm… Ying and Yang" Jack replied, "We make sure if something becomes unbalanced, we balance it out, protecting the world"

"So you not only protect the children, but the whole world?" Pippa asked, sounding Awestruck

"Yep" Jack replied, "I'm one of the Season Keepers, there's five of us, Reece Summers, Complete idiot. Tullip Spring, Master of rebirth, Rosa Falls, Master of Change and our boss…. I'm sure you've all heard of her, Natura, or Mother Nature"

"She's real?" Cupcake asked,

"Mhmhm! One-hundred percent" Jack replied, before the bell rang,

"See you guys at lunch!" Jamie called as everyone rushed off, leaving Jack and Jamie in the courtyard with the Devil's Gang.

"Oy, Overland!" Alexander smiled, most of the Gang started to surround him and Jack started to fight back, he sent a glance back at Jamie saying, stay there, I'll be back in a minute.

Jamie stood there and then, Karl Grabbed Jamie's wrist while Jack was busy dealing with The Gang, he dragged Jamie to a more private area of the school and Karl pushed Jamie into the wall, "So Bennett, now we're alone it's time for you to come back to us!"

"I'll never come back!" Jamie replied,

"once a member always a member" Karl smiled, pointing at the mark branded on Jamie's inner arm,

"I'll never be a member again!" Jamie called, looking at the mark

"Oh, you will, unless you want to find yourself an Orphan!" Karl snarled,

Jamie sighed, Karl knew his weakness, "What do you want me to do?"

"Something to prove your loyal to me, and the Gang. Your to Kill Jackson Overland and then make an example of him, show everyone not to mess with us." Karl replied "Or we kill you, him and your family!", handing Jamie a long thin knife, and smiling as he drew his own one, "So what's it Gunna be Bennett?"

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! **

**What will Jamie do? Can he kill Jack, or will he scarifies himself, Jack and his whole family?**

**Find out soon!**

**So next Chapter is VERY likely to contain CD… But who?**

* * *

**Possibilities:**

**Jamie Kills Jack: Jamie takes the weak option and Kills Jack to save himself and His Family**

**Karl Kills Jamie: Jamie tries to fight back but is stabbed by Karl**

**Jack kills Karl: Jack uses his ice power to trip Karl who smacks his head on the ground and dies.**

**Jamie Kills himself: Jamie can't kill Jack, but can't suffer to watch his family get killed so ends it all**

**Karl Kills Jack: Jamie tells Jack who goes to confront Karl, who Kills him in a fight **

**Jamie Kills Karl: Jamie fights against Karl and Kills him rather than Jack.**

**Karl Kills Jamie and then Jack kills Karl in Revenge: Jamie attack's Karl but is killed in the attack and Jack freeze's Karl's heart and hold Jamie in his arms until he dies...**

* * *

**See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Mission's End

**Back! **

**North: Is it time?**

**What are you doing here?**

**Bunny: You cut us outta this one mate… so we came here instead….**

**Meh, But yeah it's time… **

**Tooth: I Can't watch!**

**Breath Tooth, it'll be over soon… let us see who is killed…. Remember it might be multiple….. so read on and you might Need a tissue handy…. **

**Chapter Eleven: Mission's End. **

* * *

Jamie looked up at Karl, horror on his face, he had never in his worst nightmare thought Karl could be this twisted, he knew that Karl was messed up, but now it just seemed so…. Obvious.

"I… I Can't" Jamie replied, looking up at Karl,

"Well then… I'll just kill you know!" Karl scowled, drawing his own knife.

"Wait…. I'll …. I'll do it… I'll kill Jack" Jamie replied,

"Good, now you have to do it in front of everyone, in the courtyard, at lunch, if you don't I'll kill both you and him!" Karl scowled, storming off. Giving Jamie a last glance as he walked off.

Jamie breathed in, tucked the knife up his sleeve and then walked over to where Jack stood, a slightly red mark on his knuckles, he shook them slightly,

"You okay Jay?" Jack asked looking over, concern on his face.

"Umm… yeah, c'mon we should be… getting to class" Jamie replied, charging off.

"What in the moon?" Jack wondered as he walked off, towards class.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

Jamie had been panicking all day, wondering what he could do… he knew he couldn't kill Jack, but he had too, either that or die… but then again he…. He could attack Karl.

He smiled at the idea, take down Karl and let him know who was boss. He decided that was what he was going to do.

After walking into the Courtyard, Jamie looked around. Jack wasn't there yet, but that was a good thing, he decided to keep this from Jack as he'd probably grab Jamie and fly to a pole, Jamie wasn't sure which one, but he knew Jack would never let him do this.

He walked over to Karl and looked him In the eye,

"Ah Bennett, has it been done?" Karl asked,

"No, nor will it be, I'm not scared of you anymore Karl. Your just a bully, and it's time for you to learn…" Jamie started but as he started the second sentance, he saw Karl withdraw his knife and Stab at Jamie's chest, landing it straight in the centre.

Jamie moved swifly backwards, pulling the knife from his chest and dropping it, looking at Karl while his blood spilt over his hand,

"HOW DARE YOU!" A fermiliar voice called, and every head in the courtyard turned to face Jack standing there, his usual attire changed into his Frost outfit, from a tree nearby his staff came flying into his hand,

"Overland, you look different!" Karl smiled, picking up the knife, "No Matter, you'll still meet the same fate!"

"The Name's not Overland" Jack scowled walking forward, his hair and Eyes changing colour, his hair changing from Brown to white, his eyes becoming blue, "I'm Jack Frost, And you just met your last winter!"

Jack pointed his staff at Karl and Karl stopped moving, touching his chest, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you never hurt anyone ever again!" Jack frowned, as it started to snow and suddenly Karl's skin started to turn pale, and then Blue, while his hair became covered in frost, his skin following suit, and then he collapsed down, landing down on the ground. Ice-cold.

Jack rushed over and grabbed Jamie's form, rolling him over and placing a hand on his wound, he looked to Jamie's eyes, they were fading losing any of the life they once contained,

"Jamie… please…. Hang on, we'll get help soon" Jack breathed, holding tight to Jamie. He could hear the distant siren of an ambulance.

"J…j-Jack…" Jamie breathed, smiling slightly,

"Shh, save your strength, you'll be fine" Jack replied, trying to convince himself as much as Jamie.

"I…. I B…Be…bel….belie….ve y…ou" Jamie replied, a single tear falling down his face, Looking up at Jack.

Jack smiled, "You always did"

"A…al…wa…ys….wi….ll" Jamie replied, as the doctors walked through Jack to Jamie's side and started to try and stop the bleeding.

A Minute later, they announced he had bleed too much to survive for long, and with a final Kiss, Jamie Bennett died.

5 Minutes Later, The Guardian's Guardians had arrived.

10 Minutes later, Sandy arrived and Dragged Jack away.

15 minutes later, Sophie heard and she made a vow, rushing off to tell Bunny what Jack had done.

* * *

**(A Week later)**

It had been a week since Jamie had died and Jack had spent the entire time in his room, remembering the future he and Jamie had planned, but would never have together.

He looked out of the window, finding another hate note from Sophie, she had blamed him for Jamie's death because if she hadn't been told about the future Jamie had in store if he had continue with the gang.

What's worse she'd told Bunny. Who'd informed North and Tooth. That meant that They'd called a full Meeting a few days before, Sandy had tried to stand up for Jack, but without Manny they'd told him that he was (In their eyes, no longer a friend to them and he was lucky they weren't executing him, as that was (Apparently), the Standard punishment for killing a believing child.

So now Jack was alone, learning that once more…. He was on his own….

For ever alone….

For he is Jack Frost.

The Lone Bringer of Winter.

* * *

**And that's scene!**

**Please don't kill me! I killed Karl!**

**This may be the end or their may be an Epilogue. But either way, there is a sequal story in the works!**

**Anyway….. see you next time.**


	13. Epilogue: Shadows Rising

**Back! **

**Here is the Epilogue… And if you review, you'll get a sneak peak of the Sequel! Like which New Characters are added into the mix….. a slight amount of Plot or a awesome fact about one of the characters... you can even ask about the OC's i'm using in the story and the main character the most feared bounty hunter nicknamed Ice-man... because of his cold nature...  
**

**Anyway, on with the Epilogue!**

**Epilogue: A Shadow Rising. **

* * *

It had been several Years since Jamie had died, and the Guardian's had been busy protecting children, while neglecting their lost member. To most of spirit world, it appeared as If Jack Frost had never joined their group.

However he was still around, Just deep in hiding, he had moved out of the ice palace when a rouge spirit attacked the Ice palace, leaving it in ruins. Jack had fled to a place known polity as 'The Underground', where hundreds of spirits went to hide when someone wanted to harm them.

Jack had decided to abandon the Ice Palace until Manny actually decided to stand up for him, and tell the truth, but until then, Jack decided to hide out. And wait….. becoming an Agent of the Balance, rather than a Protector.

He had also edited Jamie's grave, so that it had a more…. Personal note to the winter spirit, knowing, like his own grave that the site would go unvisited, because who would want to visit the grave of an 18 year old who was murdered at school? The Grave was made of marble, covered in frost, it now read:

_Jamie Alexander Bennett_

_January 19__th__ 2008 - October 26__th__ 2026_

_A True Friend to all_

_And someone who always_

_believes in you _

_R.I.P._

* * *

Sophie stood in her room and looked at Bunny, "So, Frost been dealt with, for killing my brother?"

"Yeah…. " Bunny replied, "I still can't believe he did it though… he and Jamie always seemed so close"

"I know, but I know what happened, Jamie died and Jack was the only one there" Sophie replied,

"Yeah…I guess so… hey want to head to the Warren?" Bunny asked,

"Sure" Sophie shrugged.

With that the two of them jumped down one of Bunny's rabbit holes and left the room empty, unaware it had just started to snow..

* * *

Sandy had always known that Jack was innocent and had tried to protest the conviction. But Sophie had Bunny in her pocket. So every few weeks, Sandy had tried to find Jack, but after coming to the Ice Palace, and finding it destroyed, he guessed that Jack had either died or fled away somewhere, unsure of where, Sandy had to give up on trying to comfort Jack, though he knew he always would look for Jack. Swearing to protect him from harm for as long as he could

* * *

North walked though his workshop, not used to the lack of disturbance, the lack of chaos he'd gotten used to whenever Jack was around, he released that he would never get used to the quiet of the day, he still couldn't believe that Jack had done such a thing, killed not only a believing child… but Killed Jamie Bennett, who he'd thought was Jack's best friend and potentially more, as he was sure he (And possibly Tooth), how Jack would blush whenever the conversation turned to Jamie Bennett.

North Frowned as he looked over at the Globe, there seemed to be less lights on the globe than before, most of the children had only known Jack to appear in front of them, but now he was gone…. No longer allowed to work under the name of a Guardian.

* * *

Tooth fluttered around the Tooth Palace, she'd had to let Baby Tooth go when Jack had been dismissed from the Guardian's, after all she'd been Screaming about Jack being innocent, Tooth had heard that she had grown into a fairy queen, the queen of the Flower Fairies. Tooth had to smile at this, she had done well already growing into a full fairy queen and already had around 20 fairies helping her.

* * *

Many Months after Jamie had been buried (Beside Jack's lake…. As per his wish), a tree had started to grow above it, a mighty Oak Tree…. One night when it had fully grown, it seemed to split into two, a lone figure rising from the tree.

After a moment, the figure opened his eye as a lone branch from the tree fell into his hand, he had pale white skin, brown hair and chocolate Brown eyes, he wore his Brown Jacket, White T-Shirt and Black Jeans and no shoes.

As he landed on the ground the tree closed up and the figure looked around, all he could see was the moon, chasing the darkness away, calming him making him smile as it whispered to him,

"You are Jamie Bark…. Spirit Of Autumn"

Jamie looked around as he tapped a leaf on a tree it changed from Green to Gold and then Bright copper, he smiled and rushed around, changing all the leaves the trees.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark corner of the world, a shadow started to stur, making its plans and gathering its force, it knew the world had never seen something like it was about to unleash... and all would fall before its dark might!

* * *

High above Jamie, Manny looked down, enjoying the pure innocence of his newest spirit, he alone knew the whole plan, and he knew that most of the plan had already been set in motion, for all great stories…. Never end….. and this tale was no-where near finished!

* * *

**Done!**

**Anyway here is 5 things I can give you about the sequel: **

**1. There will have been a war, between the Balance and an unknown force**

**2. There will be at least one new Guardian**

**3. A Darkness will rise up to attack the Guardian's.**

**4. Mother Nature will appear.  
**

**5. The Balance will play a role in the story**

**There is more but you'll have to review!**

**See you at the Sequel!**


End file.
